


The Tale of Hooligans and Santa's Cookies

by bunnybrook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Kid!Lock, little hooliganss, mentions of child abuse, seb's family makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Anna (sweetsandpotatochips on tumblr) who has an ao3 I think but I don't know it. Merry Christmas~</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tale of Hooligans and Santa's Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anna (sweetsandpotatochips on tumblr) who has an ao3 I think but I don't know it. Merry Christmas~

In Jim's opinion, of all the holiday's, Christmas was probably the stupidest. Well, right after Easter which his family didn't celebrate but _eggs_ , honestly…

Christmas was stupid unless it was spent with Sebastian. He'd spent it with him last year and his parents wanted Jim to stay home this year, but his parents wanted him to stay home for some reason, even though they hadn't even gotten him anything. He knew, he'd looked _everywhere_.

But, they started fighting some part in the afternoon so Jim decided to go over to Sebastian's house anyway. He packed a bag with pajamas and clothes for tomorrow and his gift for Sebastian (a toy gun he'd nicked from the store) and tugged on his boots, braving the snow to walk to Sebastian's house.

He was shaking when he got there, his cheeks red and numb and stupid Augusta opened the door.

"Bastian, your friend's here," she called, abandoning the door partway open. Jim peered inside. He could see their Christmas tree from where he was standing it was lit up and shining brightly, covered in ornaments.

"I don't have friends," Jim heard from somewhere in the house, and he grinned because Sebastian was coming to the door anyway. "Oh, hi Jim."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Jim asked, his voice shaking. "I brought a bag."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Wait here," before disappearing back into the house. Jim waiting in the cold, rubbing his arms, too afraid of going inside (Sebastian's dad had yelled at him for doing that once and Jim had almost cried).

"Don't leave him out in the cold!" he heard Sebastian's mum shrieking, then she appeared at the door, opening it with a huff and pulling him inside. "Oh, honey, did you walk here? Let me get you some coco."

"Thanks Mrs. Moran," Jim mumbled, the air suddenly too warm, his cheeks tingling. Sebastian was filling the kettle with water from the sink. He lugged it over to the stove and set it down noisily, making his mum wince.

Sebastian dragged himself to the tale and sat down heavily next to Jim. He stared for a minute, then asked, "Your parents fighting again?"

Jim nodded glumly. He heard Sebastian's mum gasp a bit behind him and shuffle up behind him.

"Oh, sweetie. Do you need some blankets or anything? I'll go set up a bed in Sebastian's room," she soothed, moving Jim's hairs out of his eyes and pushing on Sebastian so he sat up straighter.

"'M fine. Just tea would be fine. Thanks," Jim muttered. Mrs. Moran nodded and wandered off fretfully. "Geez, I think she cares more about me than she does about you."

"It's cause you're cuter and younger," Sebastian replied. "And you don't get mad when she uses pet names."

"I just hide it better than you," Jim retorted.

"Don't you want to spend Christmas with your family?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

"Contrary to what you may believe, Christmas is not a family holiday if you family is horrible," Jim replied easily and Sebastian nodded knowingly.

"Jim, uh, what does contrary mean?" he asked.

Jim sighed heavily. "Opposite of."

"Oh," Sebastian replied, jerking when the kettle started whistling, the noise taking him by surprise. He stood up and walked over to the stove, Jim following him, taking down two mugs for each of them. Sebastian poured the hot water and got the hot chocolate mix from the shelf, having to stand on his toes to reach. Jim got the marshmallows from the cupboard, he knew the kitchen better than Sebastian did.

They sat back down at the table with their mugs of coco and watched the snow fall outside, Mrs. Moran sitting down next to Sebastian, still obviously fretting over Jim.

When they finished their coco it was nearly a blizzard outside. Jim was glad he hadn't waited long to walk over to the Moran's house, he might have gotten sick otherwise.

"How about you boys put out some cookies then go to bed, hm?" Mrs. Moran suggested and both boys nodded, Jim was tired anyway, though he could tell Sebastian was probably going to keep him awake. He didn't mind, Sebastian was excited, Sebastian was more simple than Jim was, Sebastian actually had a reason to be excited.

Jim stayed sitting down at the table while Sebastian went to go get cookies and a plate. He tugged on Mrs. Moran's shirt, she leaned down and he whispered, "Could you wrap something for me? We didn't have any paper at my house and I got something for Sebby."

She grinned and petted his hair. "Of course, darling. Give it to me before you go to bed and it'll be under the tree tomorrow."

Sebastian came back with the plate of cookies, store bought ones with lots of icing that Jim could already tell would taste sickly sweet. He followed Sebastian upstairs into his room, sitting down heavily on the blow up mattress Mrs. Moran had set out.

"Sorry 'bout your parents. That's really stupid," Sebastian mumbled, scraping his feet along the floor. Jim shrugged.

"Nah, it's fine. Rather spend Christmas with your family anyway, even if your dad does come home," Jim replied and forced a smile, knowing he would have felt alone either way.

He toyed with the straps of his backpack for a moment before announcing that he was going to go get dressed. He walked downstairs and left the toy gun on the table, pointing it out to Mrs. Moran before going into the bathroom to pull on his pajamas. Sebastian was in bed reading when he got back, a book about WWII weapons.

"Why do you love guns and stuff so much?" Jim asked for maybe the hundredth time. He settled down under the blankets, it was cold on the floor, but his pajamas were warm, so it was fine.

"Dunno. They're cool and they kill people," Sebastian replied, not looking away from his book.

"Can we turn out the lights?" Jim asked and Sebastian looked at him, then nodded reluctantly, saving his place in his book.

\---

Nearly an hour later and both boys were still awake. Mrs. Moran had gone to bed about ten minutes ago, the house was dark and quiet and empty and _boring._

"You awake?" Jim heard Sebastian say into the dark and he laughed.

"Yeah. Wanna steal Santa's cookies?" Jim didn't really believe in Santa, his parents had never bothered with keeping up the ruse, but he knew Sebastian did, so he wasn't going to spoil it for him.

He heard Sebastian laugh. "Yeah," he agreed enthusiastically. He swung his feet over the side of bed and started for the door.

"Wait, put on socks," Jim called quietly after him. "It'll be quieter."

Sebastian paused at the door and nodded, going back to his dresser and sitting on the floor to put his socks on. Jim was by the door, turning the doorknob slowly. He was sure no one was going to hear them, but it was funner to pretend they were doing secret things.

They crept down the stairs, Jim telling Sebastian to walk near the wall so the floor wouldn't creak. They made it into the kitchen and were grinning at each other when the front door opened.

"What was that?" Sebastian whispered, voice tense. Jim shrugged and the light flicked on in the entryway.

Jim swore and ducked into the dining room, crawling under a chair and hiding under the table, Sebastian only a few steps behind.

"Is he drunk?" Sebastian asked quietly, thinking Jim could probably hear his heart pounding in his chest but he _wasn't_ afraid, he couldn't be, he was _ten_ for pete's sake. Ten year olds don't get scared.

"Shhhhh," Jim hushed, holding a finger to Sebastian's lips. Mr. Moran was muttering to himself, stumbling over his own feet and almost tripping a few times. He went upstairs though, leaving the boys hiding and panting, shaking slightly. Neither of them wanted to confront Mr. Moran right now.

"D-do you still wanna… Wanna get the cookies?" Sebastian breathed, trying not to sound too panicked, running hand through his hair. Jim poked his head out from beneath the table and looked around, then crawled out, still staying on the floor.

"Yeah, come on," he replied, standing up and reaching onto the table to grab the plate of cookies. He took four, giving two to Sebastian. "Let's go back to your room before eating them."

Sebastian nodded. Going back upstairs was less stressful than going down because they knew were going to get back into Sebastian's room soon and if they were caught, they could easily cover it up with a lie.

When they were back in Sebastian's room, Jim leaned on the door, trying to catch his breathe.

"Your dad scares me," he admitted, sticking a cookie into his mouth.

"Yeah, he's weird," Sebastian muttered.

"Cookies are good."

"Mmhm."

Jim lay down on his mattress and sighed heavily. The digital clock next to Sebastian's bed said it was past midnight, but just barely.

"Merry Christmas," Jim sad a bit glumly. He heard Sebastian laugh from his bed.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Seb got Jim a bag of lollipops, his older sister got them both coal (he originally got a few pieces for just Seb but decided Jim deserved some too) and Mrs Moran gave Jim the biggest slice of pie at supper


End file.
